


Without a Word

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam can say a lot without uttering a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



When you’ve known someone as long as John and Cam have, you can say a lot without ever uttering a word. And that’s something for which Cam is eternally grateful, as getting John to talk about anything serious can be like pulling teeth at times.

Other times it simply easier to communicate non-verbally, especially considering the precarious position their relationship puts their careers in. There’s been talk of repealing Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, but it’s far from being a done deal. And until it’s not lo longer a law, John and Cam have to be extra careful to make sure the wrong people don’t find out about their relationship. While Cam is well-like, John very much is not and there is no shortage of people that would bounce them both out of the military just to stick it to John.

And right now, that body language is the most important it’s ever been. John is grieving the loss of his father and waiting to be debriefed about the the Replicator threat before he’s allowed to go back to Atlantis. Cam has never felt further away from John – even though they’re in the same room – especially since his preferred ways of giving comfort are all highly inappropriate for the middle of Cheyenne Mountain. As much as he hopes that John will be given the day before going back to Atlantis, Cam knows that’s unlikely, especially given John’s detour to reconcile with his brother. And he can’t fault that – family is important and now Dave’s all that he has left.

Since Cam isn’t able to get John alone, he shows that he’s there for him in the little ways that he can. A friendly pat on the back that lingers a little too long, making sure that he sit next to John in the briefing so that he can rest a hand on his knee. Even without saying a word, he’s able to convey to John that he’s there for him.


End file.
